Time error
by Funnybombninja
Summary: Read Krystal Phantom first. Second book. In this story krystal has a small problem. Her hourglass is burnt so she has to go find father time and get it fixed while trying to save her family.
1. Death and reborn

Disclaimer. I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I only own it in my dreams. I do own this story in reality though.  
If you didn't read the first one Krystal Phantom then none of this will make since. Go read that one first. Please comment. It does help. No flames

"Ow" I said. My whole body hurt. It had a reason though. Mom ran over to me and hugged me to near death. "Ow ow ow ow ow." Mom jumped back. "Sorry. Your heart stopped beating fifteen minutes ago. It restarted thirty seconds ago. Are you ok. Dani says that she is. Everyone's worried about you. After all you did fly through multiple ecto-blasts a ghostly wail and a ghost shield." "I'm fine. Mostly. A bunch of bruises but that's the worst." It was true. Except for the fact that I was completely covered in them. I looked down at my wrist because it felt a tiny bit heavier. The watch. It was there. Mom followed my gaze. "It appeared there a minute ago. No one knows how. Clockwork had to leave. Vlad threw the hourglasses all over the tower." I sat up. I changed into a ghost. I felt the cooling affects as I healed faster. Ah. I stood up. No one objected. I said "I'm going home." I opened a portal. "Don't wear yourself out." Dad said. I rolled my eyes. One by one they jumped through. I was last. I summoned a bit of energy and made a bomb type thing that would destroy this place. I jumped through and closed the portal. I felt the bomb explode. I looked at our house. It was covered in scorch marks. I opened a portal to Fenton Works. I jumped through. They followed. Grandpa ran downstairs and said "not again. It's destroyed again. I need fudge." He came upstairs and opened the fridge. He pulled a bowl out that was filled with fudge. He grabbed a spoon and walked upstairs with grandma. I made a bed rise up and I laid down. Ow.

Sorry that the first chapter is short. The rest shouldn't be short. This did take place at night.


	2. Burned hourglass

Beeeeezzzzz. I shot the alarm. I got under the blankets and closed my eyes. Beep. Beep. Beep. My watch was beeping. I raised my head. I hit play. Clockworks head appeared. He said "come quickly. And bring your family. Now." I got up. His head disappeared. He sounded scared. I got up and ran into moms and dads room. I said "guys get up. We need to get to Clockworks." Nothing. I grabbed the blanket and ripped it off them. Mom shivered but that was it. "Fine then." A huge tiger twice the size of me appeared. It roared and mom said in her sleep "Stop Krystal." The tiger dissolved. I changed to my ghostly half. I sucked in air and tried to preform a ghostly wail. Nothing. One more time. I sucked in air and made one. It blew dad across the room onto the floor. Mom slammed into the wall and stayed there till I stopped. "Why did you do that." Dad yelled. " because we have to go to Clockworks now. He sounded scared." Dad nodded. The opened their dressers. A two identical roars appeared in the other rooms. I ran to my room and got dressed in a black shirt with purple strips crisscrossing all over. I picked a black skirt. I laced up my boots and ran a brush through my hair. It looked nicer than before but was still a rats nest. Hmm. I waved my hand and a few crystal brushes ran themselves through my hair straightening it out. I raised my hand and a sink rose up. I brushed my teeth and let it sink down. I ran out into the living room and grabbed a raw pop tart. I ate it as they came out. The moment they were all out even Rose I opened a portal to Clockworks lair and we walked out. Clockwork was waiting. He was obviously nervous. I could tell because he was changing age rapidly. Every two seconds. A new record. The more nervous he is the faster he changes. Before the record was five seconds. Now two. He said "hello. Follow me." He walked into the hall of hourglasses. Then he yelled "Krypton. Krystal Fenton." Then the monkey from the Neitherlands. He was holding a black burned looking hourglass with a purple center. He gave it to Clockwork. He grabbed it and said "thank you. Now this is Krystal's hourglass. Notice something." Dad said "it's burned." And mom said "the center is purple." He nodded. "Yes. But what is not visible is that there is no future after she went through the ghost shield. Most hourglasses are clear. The ones belonging to the truly dead are clear but with a black center. She is excerpt from the laws of time and life. Even if she lived after that she was supposed to die of loss of ectoplasm. As you see she is perfectly fine. But her hourglass is burned. I checked it over and over. I have flew through all of time to see if this has happened before. It hasn't. She is the first. I can't fix it but I do know someone who can. You must find my father. Father Time. He alone can fix it. The problem is that he lives outside of time and outside of the Neitherlands. You must find a time error. They appear naturally. They are found anywhere. You can find one by looking for a space where time is stopped while the rest of time is going on fine. You must go to the center were a black looking hole is. Only Krystal can go through it without getting caught in the time freeze. You must take the hourglass and ask him to fix it. Give him this and show him the watch." He handed me a coin and my hourglass. I wiped part off and then it was covered again. I had no future. I was nearly in tears. Dani and Rose was crying. Mom was nearly in tears. Dad was trying to look brave. He was failing slightly. I closed my eyes and then opened then. Full of determination. "Where and when is the next one?" I said. He said "Paris, France. Under the Eiffel Tower. In two days. I cannot help. Except speeding up time when you get there." I nodded. I opened a portal to home. I jumped through. I made a backpack and put my hourglass in it. I placed some clothes in it and closed it. They were filling their bags with stuff. I sat down in the living room. In five days would be Dani's birthday. I hope that I would be there go celebrate it. They came out of their room with hope written on their faces. I opened a portal to the airport. We jumped through. Then we sat down as mom went up to the counter and ordered five tickets. Five. She came back ten minutes later. She said "we need tucker." I nodded. I made a portal to Tucker's. He looked through and then jumped in with a bag. Dad obviously texted him. A loud horn blared through the air. We all looked to the source of the sound. The Fenton rv was sitting outside. I blinked. Grandma ran in while grandpa sat outside. She said "here sweeties. We'll see you guys later." She gave dad something. She was holding back tears. She ran to the rv. They left. We had to wait an hour and a half for the first flight. I made a few games and gave them to them. They were much happier. I closed my eyes. "Get up Krystal. Now. Or we'll miss the plane." Plane? Oh yea. I opened my eyes and followed them onto the plane. I placed my backpack under my seat. Mom sat next to me with dad on her opposite side. Dani was across the isle and was chatting with Rose. tucker was next to Dani messing around with his PDA. I closed my eyes as the plane took off. I fell asleep. I woke up each time the plane landed only to fall asleep as soon as the plane took off. When we finally got to Paris a day and a half had past. First class was amazing. I got off the plane. Mom was still getting something. The rest of the family was already off. I walked over to a row of benches and sat down next to dad. Mom walked out of the plane. I made my laptop and pulled up a map. We were about ten minutes away from the Eiffel Tower if we took a taxi. I exited and mom bought the cab fare. We got to the Eiffel Tower just in time. One moment people were walking around and talking the next they were frozen. Mom said "we'll see you later Krystal." I was hugged and goodbyes and see you laters were exchanged. I stepped into the time freeze. It was like swimming in pudding. I was moving slowly. I saw a black hole sitting in the center. I walked for it. After what felt like an hour I finally reached it. I took a breath and stepped in. It was icy cold. Everything was black. Then blue. Then it settled at down. I saw huge mountains in the distance. Right in front of me was a river. It was constantly draining filling freezing and melting. I saw things running around. Most looked like humans. But I saw a variety of animals. They were eating humans and animals. Raw. Blood was everywhere. I placed my hand over my mouth as to not puke. I had seen a zombie movie. This was totally different. I prayed to not get noticed. I made a sword. I took a step for the river. Something looked up. It's eyes were the color of blood. It opened its mouth and screamed. All of them looked up. Then they ran for me. I ran across the river as it melted. I was halfway across when it melted. I jumped for it. I landed on my stomach on the opposite side of the river. I looked back and saw them trying to swim across the river. I ran. I saw a huge mansion. The door had a few symbols on it. Three stood out. A clock. A halo. And a scythe. Clockwork Angel and Death. There were others of course. But I didn't recognize them. I walke up to the door and knocked. Boom. Boom. Boom. "Come in Krystal." I pushed on the door to reveal a long hall. At the end of the hall was a huge chair a hundred feet tall. A man was sitting in it. I walked up to him and said "Clockwork sent me to see you as you are the only one who can fix a burned hourglass. He gave me this watch when I nearly died. And before the trip here he gave me a coin." He bent down. I pulled the coin out of my pocket. He stood up and stretched. Then he shrank to the size of a regular human. He grabbed the coin and studied it. It dissolved. He looked at me and said "ok. I will. But first I have one favor to ask. Since your ghost powers work like mine you must get something for me. Then I will fix your hourglass. Look out the door for a gold temple. In there is a scroll. Get it." I frowned. "Fine." He turned and grew as he walked back to his chair. I changed to my ghost half and took off for the temple. I got there and saw people with swords, guns, sticks, blow darts, and laser gun killing the zombies. More zombies appeared and they killed them. Hmm. I flew down to the back of the temple. Nothing was there. I flew into the temple. I thought that it might be in the center so that's where I flew to. There was many treasures. I flew around till I saw a self with one dusty scroll on it. I reached for the scroll becoming tangible. I touched it and then I heard a grunt. I turned and saw a guy with tattoos all over him. Like a Aztec warrior. He grunted and said something in and unknown language. I said "what?" Then he yelled something. A dozen men just like him ran in. I blinked and grabbed the scroll. One swung a spear at me and I fell to the ground to avoid it. Another lunged at me. I jumped above it and slid the scroll into my backpack. I made a pole about three feet long and swung at one. It hit him and he flew backwards. He hit the ground and stayed there. Another stabbed at me and I turned intangible just as it poked me. No serious damage. A newborn kitty could do more damage. I spun around like a ballerina and smacked him in the gut. He kneeled over and tried to suck in air. I glared at one and he took off running. Two were left. One swung his spear and I leaned backwards to avoid it. Then there was a deathly pain in my side. I looked down. The second one had got behind me and stabbed me. He let go and jumped back. Ectoplasm ran down the shaft of the spear. I closed my eyes and focused. I really should take grandma up on her martial art offer. I could use it. I opened my eyes and swung my stick. It connected to the first guy and he hit the wall and it cracked. Along with him. The second gasped. I turned and the the pain in my side made me kneel. A blue ring appeared. I forced it to stay there. I stood and swung my stick again. He dodged it but got a nasty cut on his chest. I stepped forwards and swung again. It hit him. His ribs cracked. I grabbed the spear. This was going to hurt. A lot. I grabbed it and yanked it out. "Ooooowwwwwwwweeeeeee." I yelled. Ectoplasm flowed out of it. It was healing but this would take a bit of time I turned intangible and flew away. The stick I had been using melted. I reached Father Time's mansion. I knock on the door. The blue ring appeared. I didn't have the energy to stop it. It changed me into a human. "Enter Krystal." I opened the door and brought the scroll put of my bag. I made it halve way and then blackness invaded my vision. Father Time jumped out of his seat. Before he got to me a cloaked figure grabbed me and teleported. Then I blacked out in the midst of teleporting.


	3. Fixing the hourglass

Ugh. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I was starving. I also had to use the restroom. I changed and flew to New York. I turned invisible until I found a empty alley. I dived in and changed to human. I walked out. I walked past a newspaper vender and caught the date on a paper. Crap. Crap. Tomorrow the portal opened up in Chicago. I slept for four days. Crap. Crap. I ran up to an abandoned house to change. Someone followed me. Crap. I ran upstairs and I heard him follow. I ducked into a room and instantly regretted it. A gang was hanging out in this room. I could tell that it was a gang because they had "Death's killers" written on the back. One saw me and smiled evilly. Uh-oh. "Um. Sorry wrong room." I said nervously. A few stood up and grabbed rope wire and knifes. Um. I turned to leave. The guy that followed me slammed the door. "Your on our turf now." One guy said. I looked left and right. No escape. Except. I willed myself to change. Nothing. What. I saw something flash out side the window. It happened again. Then it stopped outside the window. What. The. Heck. Vlad was staring at me. Wha. How. He held up a device. It had a green light flashing in it. He placed it on the windowsill next door. Then he disappeared. I was so freaking angry. One guy grabbed the bag off my back and said "looks like diamond. Eddy come check this out." A short guy came over to it and pulled something that looked like mini kaleidoscope out and stuck it to his eye. He studied my bag. Then he spoke "not diamond. Crystal. Very expensive though." The guy handling my bag placed it on a table carefully. He pulled a zipper and it opened to everyone's amazement. He pulled out my clothes and the ball. He said "what's this. And something's moving in it." No. He raised his hand to smash it. "help." I yelled. Then to my amazement the box ghost flew in. Boxes flew in and smashed the guys into the wall. He said "hi." I blinked. That was all I could do. Then he grabbed the ball and put it in the bag along with my clothes. Finally I spoke. "Uh. Thank you." I jumped up and nearly squeezed the afterlife out of him. He phased out of my grip. "Anything else?" He asked. I nodded and said "do you see that device on the sill next door. Smash it. Please." He nodded. He flew outside and smashed it to pieces. He said "now what?" I shrugged and said "thanks again." He nodded and took off. I never once thought that he would save me or my family. Hmm. I guess that you learn something everyday. Like Vlad is back. I have no idea how but he is. I changed and took off. I sped toward Chicago. Not as fast as before but still fast. Just under the sound barrier. As I was flying towards it I felt a stabbing pain in my gut. I fell. The ground rushed up to meet me. I was starving. I forced myself up and flew towards it again. Fifteen minutes later it happened again. But worse. This time I hit the ground and I swore I heard my ribs crack. Ow ow ow. I managed to stand and I took off for Chicago again. I flew as fast as I could. But it never seemed fast enough to get away from my hunger. My stomach growled. I fell as another wave of pain hit me. I hit the ground really hard and heard my arm snap. Ow. Tears sprung from my eyes as the pain registered. "Owowowowowowowowowow." I cried. I couldn't move my fingers. Ow. I made a cast and walked toward a restaurant. Halfway there I felt myself change. I sat down at a booth near the windows and a tall lady maybe sixteen years old with dirty blond hair red fingernail polish light blue jeans and a strapless blue shirt with nothing covering the stomach walked over to me. She said in a half caring voice "where are your parents sweetie." She looked like sweetie was the last thing that she wanted to call me. I glared at her and said "their nearby." I said. It was true. Just not the whole truth. She said "well do you have money to pay for the food or are you just going to sit here?" I said "well i kind of need a menu." She placed one on the table. I studied it and said "I want the blueberry waffles." She nodded. "Drink." "Coke." She nodded and wrote it down. She showed me the bill. $25.00. I grabbed my wallet from my bag and grabbed a twenty and a five. She nodded and left. I placed the money in my wallet and waited. Twenty minutes later she walked back balancing a plate on one hand and a drink in the other. She placed it on the table and said "money." I gave her it and she left. I practically inhaled the food and drink. When I finished I was still hungry and I gat up and walked to the back of the restaurant to the ladies room. Then I finished my business and left. My arm hurt. I walked into a hotel and strolled through the lobby invisible. I walked up to a room and phased through a door. I laid down on the bed. I took off the bag and pulled out the ball. I wasn't tired. Just in pain. And hungry. I could barely breath because of my ribs. I placed the ball on the bed and sat on the opposite. They were asleep. I placed it back in the bag and put the bag on. I changed and flew through the ceiling. I looked around for a sec then took off for Chicago. Two hours later. There it was. On the horizon. The sun was still high in the sky. I flew towards it even faster. The food didn't last long. If I could make it to Chicago then I could get something to eat while I'm waiting for the portal. I coughed. Ow. My ribs haven't fully healed. Neither has my arm. I didn't have the energy to speed back up so I flew at this speed. It grew larger as I flew closer. I finally made it. I dived toward a alleyway so I could change. I changed and walked up to a corn dog vender. I ordered a jumbo dog and walked to the park. He never said when it would open or where exactly. I guess I would have to fly around. I sat down on a bench and slowly ate the corn dog. It was good. I ran into an grove of trees. No one within eyesight. I changed and took of. My chest was feeling fine. My arm was movable but it hurt every now and then. I did a few loops. It was nice to fly. I looked down and then tears started to drip from my face as I saw a young girl run up to her parents and give. them a hug. They smiled and the dad lifted her up. Her mom gave her a cookie from a bag. They were lucky. No fighting ghost. No feeling like an abomination because your a clone of a few people made by a crazy old man. My life sucked. But if I wasn't here then were would I be. Who would be me. Ah we'll. Tears dripped from my face. I blinked and went into a devastating free fall. I turned intangible before I hit the ground and sank into the ground. I didn't stop till I couldn't see anything except stone. Then I stopped I sighed and flew back up. I reached the surface and I flew up under a bench. There was a tv store across the street. It was playing the news. The station sign popped up and the a older man appeared. He said "this is Tom Reagan. I have important news from Amity Park. Home of the famous Danny Phantom. He has gone missing. Amity Park is in a panic. The ghosts are attacking and no one knows where he is." I blinked then I stood up and took off. I raced over the city and used the watch for the first time. I hit fast forward. Time jumped and raced forward. I flew all over the city till I saw what I wanted. I hit pause and flew down. I pressed play and dived for the purple hole. The portals to the Neitherlands didn't affect time and they only could be seen from the sky. I dived in and watched as the place dissolved. I saw a more recent memory. I was in the cage. I saw a cloaked figure walk out of a door. I looked around. I saw the ball. I also saw a knife. I reached for the knife and wasn't surprised when it phased through my grip. I sighed and looked around again. I walked towards the door and reached it. I went to step out of it when I seemed to bounce of it. Hmm I haven't seen what was behind it so I can't go there. I turned in time to see myself give him the hourglass. He threw the ball and I caught it. Then he pressed a lever and I fell threw the floor. The room disappeared. The Neitherlands appeared behind it. Hmm. I saw the castle and I launched myself toward it. I flew toward it and then a searing pain shot through me. It burned. I started to fall but I forced myself to stay in the air. I heard a crack then my moms voice say "ow. Tucker watch out." Louder than since they got trapped in the ball. I landed and opened the bag. The ball was cracked and my family was getting larger. They stopped growing. I took a step toward the castle and they grew and the ball cracked even more. I backed away and they shrank and the ball fixed itself slightly. Hmm. I jumped up and flew towards the castle. When I got about twenty feet away the ball completely broke and they got dumped out. They continued to grow until they were normal sized again. When they were normal sized I ran up and gave each of them a hug that nearly crushed them. Needles to say I was happy to see them normal sized again. Then I doubled over in pain as another wave of pain shot through me. "Oooowwwww." I yelled. They ran over to me. I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to disappear. After a while it did. Slowly but surly it disappeared. I opened my eyes and stood up. "Are you ok." Mom asked. I nodded. "For now." I looked at the castle. A huge set of doors stood ajar. I walked right through them. I heard them follow. I ran up a set of stairs following a gentle pulling in my gut. I followed it up staircase after staircase. Finally we got to the very top. We were standing outside a smaller set of doors. I pushed one and it opened. I walked through. The hooded figure stood there. It was staring at a paper. My hourglass sat on the table next to it. I smiled for the first time in a while. I made a sword. It clicked against the ground. The hooded figure jumped and turned. "How. No matter. I will destroy the hourglass and then you will be dead." That voice was bugging me. It was so familiar. I hated the voice for some reason. I glared at it. He grabbed a sword and placed it in a defensive position. I raised mine and we waited. We waited for the other to strike to back down to do something. Finally he swung. I got the feeling that he was familiar. Somehow. I ducked under it and brought mine upward to hit the underside of his arm. He dodged and took a step back. I swung my sword to the left the back to the right super fast. It cut him in two slashes across the chest. Green ectoplasm dripped out. He chucked and it reminded me of something. It enraged me also. I swung downward and he barely dodged. He swung in a upward arc and gave me a nasty cut on my stomach. Ow. I through my sword like a frisbee and mad another. He dodged the flying one and got cut in the left arm by the one in my hand. He growled and lunged at me. Big mistake. I sidestepped and grabbed his cloak. I flipped the hood off and saw Vlad there. Of course. It had to be him. I threw him against the wall and made a long dagger. I threw it at his cloak. It sank through the soft material and stuck into the wall. He tried to yank it out but it was in too deeply. It would have been easier to kill him but I wasn't him. I grabbed my hourglass and marched out. They followed. I left the castle and a clock appeared outside. It's arm swung and made a portal. Clockwork stepped out. "Hello. Father Time requested that I bring you straight to him." We stepped into the portal. We were deposited in the field that was holding the zombies. They were still there. I raised my hands but Clockwork said "no." Then we flew up to the mansion. My family followed. Inside was Father Time. He said "Hello. I have decided to finally resign and join Mother Earth. I will pass my remaining gifts on to my children but first I will fix your hourglass. But when I leave this place will crumble. So clockwork will have to be fast on making an exit portal." He lowered his hand as he is around five hundred feet tall. I placed the hourglass on his palm. He raised his hand and it glowed a bright blue. I felt better than ever before. Then a new feeling spread through me. I couldn't describe it as anything but a feeling of extreme power. I blinked then fell to the ground. But I wasn't on the ground. I was two things. A ghost and a human. Then my human half stood both halfs melted together. Memories of good times raced through my mind. Then the memories stopped and realty returned. The room glowed a bright blue. Then it dulled. I felt different. I looked down and shrieked. I. Was. Wearing. A. Bright. Pink. Dress. With a corset. I could barely breathe. I changed to a ghost. Better. No pink. (Sue me. She's goth like her mom. So what.). A huge hand lowered and an hourglass sat in the middle. I grabbed it then blackness invaded my vision


	4. Powers

I woke up and saw strange people standing around me. Most of them were teens. There was a goth. She was looking out the window. Then there was a African-American guy in a red beret playing on a device. Also there was a guy in a white shirt with a red oval in the center. He was asleep. There was a girl a little older than me reading a book about ghosts. She kept repeating "fake. Fake." Then the next thing I saw was just plain weird. There was a blue skinned baby floating in midair. Then he changed to a mid aged man. Then a older gentleman with a long beard. He was looking at something in his hands. The last person was a girl about my age with red hair and she was brushing her hair. It all seemed very familiar. Then I had a very scary thought. 'Who am I. Something about gems. Diamond. No. Ruby. Maybe. Krystal. Yes. Krystal. Krystal who? I bit my lip. Then I asked "who are you guys?" They all stopped and looked at me. The device dropped and broke. The goth girl said "you don't remember us? At all? Krystal." I blinked and shook my head. Then something unexpected happened. The boy with the white shirt had a ring appear around his waist and he turned into something else. I blinked. The goth placed her head in her hands and cried. What was happening. The blue skinned one floated through a wall. There was a something bugging me. It was like if I knew it I would remember every thing. Hmm. What was it? It was a name. Before I could think of names a voice cried out "I am the box ghost and you should fear me and my boxes. Where is everyone. Hello. Phantom." On the words Box Ghost memories flooded my mind. Now I wasn't you know in love with the box ghost but why did his name bring back my memories? I then said "hi box ghost. Thank you." Mom looked at me. She blinked. Then she said " you remember him. But not us. And why thanks." "Because his name somehow brought back my memories mom." She looked at me and then jumped up and nearly squeezed me to death. Then Dani ran up and gave me a hug and she jumped back almost immediately. I blinked in surprise. She looked at me and mouthed "later." I nodded. Rose gave me another hug and she said "glad to see that you remember everything again." I nodded. After all the hugging then a doctor walked in. He said "I see that your awake Krystal. I need to do a few tests. Then you can go home." I nodded again. He said "I need to be alone with Krystal." Then my family left. He grabbed a stethoscope and pressed it against my chest. He placed the earpieces in his ears and listened for a second. He nodded and placed it on my back. Then he nodded and remove it. He grabbed a clipboard and scribbled down a few notes. He pressed a button on my bed and a few nurses walked in. He said "To the x-rays." They grabbed parts of my bed and rolled it to the door. One opened it and they rolled it out. My mom said "what are you doing?" The doctor said "x-rays." They continued to roll it down the hallway. My family followed. Hmm. They reached a room with a guy with bones visible. They rolled it in and then left. I heard a few taps across the room behind a window. Then a machine hummed and then it sent a huge shock through my body. It wasn't supposed to do this. It sent enough electricity through my body to fry a regular human to a fine black crisp. "Ooowww." I yelled. After a few seconds of being shocked it stopped. Then the door opened and the doctor walked in with the nurses. They couldn't see me at the moment as the room was really dark. They rolled my bed out and then my mom gasped. I knew why. The electricity had blackened the front of my hospital gown. Ow. The doctor said "how?" I rolled my eyes. I could still breathe like normal but I had a killer headache. "Your machine electrified me. And now I have a killer headache. I want to go home. Now." The doctor said "you can't. We have more tests to go through. Especially now." I said "no. I want to go home. Now." He cringed and said "fine. Go." I turned invisible and mom said "why are you invisible?" And I replied "hospital gown." She looked confused. "Open in the back." "Oh." She said. I got up me and opened a portal. I jumped into it. While bumping into Dani. She jumped away. Hmm after everyone had came in I closed it and walked into my room. I closed the door and opened my dresser and got dressed into a plain black shirt and black jeans. I brushed my hair and then took the gown and shot an ecto-blast at it causing it to catch on fire. I watched it burn. When it finished burning I walked out forgetting that I was invisible. I sat on the couch and said "hi." My mom jumped about three feet straight up and said "don't sneak up on people." I then realized that I was still invisible. I turned invisible and said "sorry. You don't have any headache meds by the way?" She nodded and walked in her room. A few minutes later she walked out with a small white bottle. She poured out two and gave me them. I swallowed them dry. I smiled and said "what time is it?" She pulled out her phone and said "nine twenty three. PM. Thursday." She put it up and I got up and laid down on my bed to fall asleep. A bit later I felt something shake my shoulder. I groaned and said "what." Dani said "get up if you want me to tell you what happened." I sat up and nodded. She said "ok. When I touched you you shocked me and then something happened. I could see every memory that you had." I said "wow. Every memory." She nodded "hmm. This could be a new power your getting. Do you want to go to angels or Clockwork's?" She shook her head. She left. My headache was slowly going away. I laid back down and fell asleep. Beeeeeep. Beeoom. I blasted the clock. I curled up under the covers and heard "aww. So cute. And she's goth. Ah well. I should wake her up. I wonder what's going to happen in school today." But I heard it in a weird way. It was coming from my head. But it was moms voice. Then the blanket was ripped off me. I opened an eye then closed it again. My headache was gone at least. "Krystal. Up." I sat up. I opened my eyes and yawned. I was tired. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. She left. I got was till in the same clothes as last night. Well they weren't really dirty. Just crumpled a little. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled on my boots. I opened the door and the the weird voices in my head started again. "There's Krystal. I think I might find jazz later and ask her a few questions about the collage." Rose said this in my mind without opening her mouth. What. Then I heard Dani. "I'm tired. And am I truly getting a new power. Sweet. I wonder. Does it only work with certain people or everyone. I'll find out I guess." She didn't open her mouth either. What was going on. I said "Dani. This might be a little strange but were you thinking about a um. Power. And rose. Where you thinking about asking jazz about collage?" They turned to face me and they both nodded. "Um. I think I have a new power." They both thought wow. I heard dad thinking about how to sneak in more sleep and then I focused for a second and it stopped. Cool I can turn it on and off. I then turned it on and heard mom thinking about going to a animal rights meeting in California. I might go with her. I turned off my new power and pulled out my phone. I looked at the time and opened a portal immediately. It was two minutes till the bell rang. I said "time to leave." And I jumped in a portal. Rose and Dani followed me. I shut the one we jumped through and ran to class. They ran to their class. I sat in my chair and closed the other portal. School. I heard the bell ring and a few kids yawn. I grabbed a pencil and a notebook. Mom and dad had a was going to make one as soon as I figured out a nice one that I liked. I doodled another one and then crossed it out. No. I looked up. No teacher. Fifteen minutes had passed and no teacher. Then my ghost sense went off. I changed and took off through a wall. No. No. No. I flew into Dani's class and her ghost sense went off. She saw me and I shrugged. My ghost sense went off again. I blinked and took off again. Dani followed me. We entered Roses class and flew up to her. She said "what's up?" I replied "a ghost somewhere. You want to help?" She nodded. I gave her a thermos and made her a electric scooter and a ghost blaster then we went into the hall. We went through the school and found nothing. We left rose in her class and we flew into Dani's class. The teacher was writing a problem on the board. Dani changed and I noticed that she was wearing gloves. To stop her power I bet. I flew back into my classroom. No teacher still. I decided to continue to fly around the school for a bit. My ghost sense went off again. But where was the ghost. I turned on my new power and scanned the thoughts of everyone in the school. No one was being overshadowed. I turned it off. I flew into my classroom. Still no teacher. It was almost lunchtime. I phased through the wall and took off flying around the school. My ghost sense continued to go off. I saw Dani's go off a few times. Rriinngg. Lunch time. I flew into the girls bathroom and changed. I was starving. I walked into the lunchroom and saw Dani saving a spot for me in line. I stood next to her and then my ghost sense went off. Still no ghost. Dani shrugged. We finally got to the place where you pick up the lunch and I grabbed a salad. We sat down at our usual table and ate. When we finished we threw the rest away and waited for the bell to ring again. When it rang we went to our separate classes. (Rose has a different lunch time) I stepped into my classroom and there was still no teacher. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a book. I opened it to a page and started reading. Less than ten minutes later a fight broke out. A couple of girls were fighting over a magazine. I rubbed my forehead and then stood up. I walked over to them and said "stop it this instant or else." The both looked at me and one said "or else what?" And a few boys said "leave them alone. This is good entertainment." I noticed that they had phones pointing at them. I turned towards the girls and said right above a whisper "or else I'll shove my boot up where the sun don't shine." They stopped and sat down. I mumbled "a fashion magazine. Of course. What a stupid thing to fight over." As I walked back to my seat. A few people were staring at me. Especially the boys. "What?" They said nothing and continued to stare. I closed my eyes and turned invisible. A few girls shrieked and the boys gasped. I rolled my eyes and I picked up my book. I turned to the page I was at and started where I left off. Five minutes later one of the boys came over with his finger pointed towards me like he was about to poke me. I said "I wouldn't do that." He stopped and then looked back. Another guy nodded and he looked at the spot where I stood. I changed into my ghostly half and turn myself intangible. I made the book intangible too. He poked me and his hand went through my chest. He yelped and pulled his hand away. He tried to smack the book away as it was still visible but his hand sank through it. I put down the book and pinched the bridge of my nose. He tried to smack the air where I was. He failed. I sighed and then he made a huge mistake. He pushed the back of my chair down. I fell onto the floor and my intangibility and invisibility disappeared. I laid on the floor glaring at him with all my might. His eyes widened and he took off. I stood up and brushed my self off. I picked my book up and placed it in my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I phased through the wall and into the hall. My ghost sense went off. I've been ignoring it for a while. I looked at a clock as I passed it. Two hours till school was over. I walked through the school and after an hour I phased back into my classroom. The boys stared at me when I came back in while the girls were doing something in a corner. I sat in my seat and changed back. They gasped and I glared at them. They looked away. But only for a minute. Then they stared at me again. I looked down and shook my head. I made a wall in between me and them and I leaned back and closed my eyes for a nap. Rriinngg. I opened my eyes and made the wall disappear. The rest of the class was leaving. I stood up and stretched. I grabbed my bag and walked into the hallway. I was passing the stairwell when I got punched in the ribs. I grunted in surprise. I turned and saw one of the boys from my class standing there. I looked and the ground and pinched the bridge of my nose. "What? I'm busy." I said. He replied "I wanted some kind of entertainment today and that fight was it. Then you went and had to stop it and so I'm going to beat you." I sighed. Dani and Rose walked up behind him and Dani mouthed "should I help?" I barely shook my head. She nodded and backed up. Rose followed suit. He went to punch me again and I side stepped. It passed me and he fell forward. Dani and rose was recording this. He got up and went to kick me and I backed up half a step. When his leg was waist high I grabbed it and pushed it away. He fell and I turned away. I stepped out of the stairwell and then a huge pain appeared in my back just under my heart. I turned my head and saw that handle of a blade in my back. Whaaaa? Blood rushed out. I looked at him and saw something. His eyes were red. Then a ghost flew out of him. It was Vlad. Of course. He just had to show up right. And he tried to kill me. The boy fell down knocked out. I started to pull the blade out and it stung a little. The blade was pretty thick. Vlad pulled out a remote control with one button on it. He pressed it and the blade exploded into little green shards. It felt like every piece was acid burning me. Anti ghost matter. "Oooowwww." I yelled. I changed into a ghost and turned my scream into a ghostly wail. It drained me of all my energy and blew up half the school but Vlad flew easily a hundred feet. Red invaded my vision. I could still see but everything was slightly blurred. I saw a white figure Vlad flying back and green ball flying at him. Dani. I saw two dark figures flying over here. Mom and dad. They shot at him. A few hit as far as I could tell but he didn't stop. The reached me and grabbed me. I felt like I was flying then it stopped. I saw a huge mansion way bigger than Vlad's in front of me. He teleported. He dragged me inside then I blacked out.  
A special thanks to popie92 for favoriting this story.


	5. A birthday

I woke up strapped to a table. But that wasn't the worst. I. Was. Naked. I tried to go ghost but it didn't work. I just got shocked. Vlad walked into the room saw me and looked shocked. He said "I gave you enough sleep pills to knock an elephant out for three weeks. It's been an hour. Oh well. I'll still do the tests but as it is I have no more sleep pills or even any painkillers so it will be extremely painful. For you." He walked over to the table and picked up a small knife. He raised it and cut me in the arm up high. "Ooowww." I yelled. He dropped the knife and picked up a bundle of rags. He shoved them in my mouth and then picked up the knife again. He cut an straight line down my arm for about three inches. He put the knife down and gabbed a syringe. He injected something in my arm and then watched it as something burned it. He nodded. He then grabbed a needle and medical string and sewed it up. It still burned. He grabbed the knife again and cut my stomach open. I screamed bloody murder into the rags. He used a tiny pair of plier type things to pull away part of my muscle. I tried to do anything. I couldn't do anything but scream. He sewed up my stomach and then grabbed a vial full of what looked like crushed flowers. He put it in a spinning wheel thing and grabbed a empty syringe. He said "change into a ghost." I did and tried to attack him but I got shocked. Oooooowwwww He sucked some ectoplasm into it and squirted it into the vail. The wheel began spinning and after a minute it stopped. He grabbed the vial and a new syringe. He sucked some of the new creation into it and the walked over to me. He placed the needle in my arm and then squirted the stuff into my arm. "Ooooooooowwwwwwww." I screamed. It was literally burning me. Where it was I started to melt. I sucked in my breath and then did a new thing. I let my energy build inside of me and refused to let it out. After a few seconds it exploded. I exploded. I was everywhere. It took most of my energy. I was barely awake or alive. The building was in ruins. I reformed on the opposite side of the room from what's left of the table. I saw Vlad sitting and groaning in a pile of rubbish. Black was invading my vision. I changed to human. I realized that I wasn't burning. The crushed flowers and ectoplasm was sitting in a small line on the wall. I was all still here. I managed to make it to what's left of the upstairs. I saw a box and opened it. My clothes were here. I put them on and laced up the boots. I took a few steppes outside and ended up on my knees. I crawled for a few nearby bushes and hid in them against the rest of the mansion. Then the blackness invaded my vision and I passed out. "Where is she. After a explosion like that she couldn't of had enough energy to open a portal. And she couldn't have walked vey far. So where is she?" I heard Vlad yell. He was ranting on and on about me getting away. I turned invisible and went ghost. I had a bit of power but not enough for a ghost shield much less an wail or portal. I felt the cooling effects as I started to speed heal on my stomach and arm. He flew off into the mansion. I leaned back and sighed. He then flew out of the mansion and toward the horizon away from amity. I stood and flew slowly toward the abandoned car lot. I flew into it and saw that this place was totally abandoned. I flew up to a car and phased in. I turned human and made a bit of crystal appear in my hand I stuck it in the ignition and melted it to fit the keyhole. I twisted it and it sputtered to life. Ok. I have never driven before but how hard can it be? I grabbed the wheel and pressed the long pedal with my foot. It growled but that was it. I looked at the dashboard and then saw a lever. I moved it up one and a orange needled moved from P to N. I pressed the long pedal and still nothing. I pressed the other pedals but less responsive. Except one. It popped the hood up. I got out and put it down and the car began to roll backwards. I got in and pressed a wide pedal one that did nothing and it made the car stop. The brake. I moved the lever up one more and the needle moved to R. I pressed the long one that I guessed was the gas and it moved. Backwards. I let go of the gas and stomped on the brake. That was unexpected. I moved the lever up one more and it went to D. I pressed the gas and it started going about twenty miles an hour according to the speedometer. I twisted the wheel a little and the car turned to the left. I turned it the opposite way and it turned to the right. Amity Park was about two miles away according to a sign on the side of the road. This wasn't to hard. I pressed a little harder on the pedal and the car jumped forward sputtering a little and the speedometer now read thirty miles an hour. There. A city was sitting in front of me. Amity Park. My home. I slammed my foot down on the pedal and the car jumped forward then died. It started to slow down. I moved the lever to the N and let it roll. I got within a mile of Amity Park when the car stopped. I twisted the makeshift key and it sputtered. I tried to twist it the opposite way. The dash lit up. The battery dial read halfway. The gas was empty. I melted the key and got out. I changed to a ghost and took off. I reached Amity park in a couple minutes. I flew to Fenton Works and entered. No one was here. I grabbed my phone and called mom. "Hello." Mom said on the second ring. "Hi." I said. "Where are you?" She asked. "Fenton Works." "Are you ok?" "Yea" "Ok." She hung up. I sat on the couch and I lifted my shirt up and saw the stitches in my stomach. I put it down and rolled up my sleeve. Stitches were still there. I rolled it down and yawned. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep. "Krystal. You ok?" I opened my eyes and blinked. Mom was sitting on the couch. Dad was talking to grandma. No sign of Dani or Rose. I said "yea." She nodded and said where and what?" I groaned. She always knew. I rolled up my sleeve and the stitches were there but the cut was fading. She looked it over then left. She came back down with a first aid kit and pulled out a small pair of scissors. She cut the knot on the string and pulled it out. Ow. The cut was mostly gone. She nodded and said "where else." I rolled my eyes and lifted my shirt a little. She raised her eyebrows and I looked around. Dad was gone as was grandma and I heard grandpa rummaging through the fridge saying "fudge. Fudge. Where is the fudge?" She pulled out the strings and I lowered the shirt. She said "anything else?" I shook my head. She glared at me for a sec. Then she stood up and left. I opened a shaky portal and jumped in. I was about to close it when dad jumped in and ran for his room. He shut the door and I heard the lock click. Mom jumped through and banged on the door. She tried to phase trough it as a human but he probably put a real world object in front of it. Or made an ice wall. I closed the portal and went in my room. I decided not to get involved. A good thing probably. I heard dad scream and him saying "bad shadow. Stay back. No. No. Noooooooo." Then more screams of pain. I looked at the door and then sighed. I got up and put my pjs on. I laid down on my bed and I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. Mom walked in and said "Danny locked himself in our room. Can I crash in here?" I nodded and raised another bed. She laid down and I rolled over and fell asleep. "Wake up. It's Dani's birthday. Your in charge of decorations. She wants angels. Got it?" I sat up and nodded. I raised my hand and concentrated. The house shook slightly and I put my hand down. I nodded. She opened the door and walked into a different world. Really it was just the living room but it was totally different. It was Dani's dream world. I knew because I may of accidentally read her mind while she was asleep. When I was making the decorations. Dad walked out of his room and walked into Rose's room. He got her up and they walked out. I opened a portal to Fenton Works and grandma and grandpa walked out of it and into our house. Grandma gasped in awe while grandpa went to get fudge from the fridge. They were both holding a wrapped present. I had one too for her. They stacked them on a angel holding a large plate. Mom and dad did the same. I was about to jump through the portal to drag jazz here when she jumped through. I closed the portal and opened another. Dad hopped in. Rose and Jazz placed their presents on the plate and tucker jumped in. Dad followed. I closed the portal and turned the lights off by covering them in a thick black layer of crystal. I heard a loud yawn. Then a few scrapes and a muffled "ow." I smiled a bit. Then Dani walked out. She fumbled for a second till her eyes adjusted then I uncovered the lights. It blinded her. She ducked and covered her eyes. After a second she stood straight up and gasped. "Surprise." Everyone besides Dani said. She said "wow." Then she had a confused look on her face. Then she glared at me for a second. I turned my power on and read her mind. "You read my mind. That's the only way you could of known. Are you reading my mind right now?" I then directed a thought at her. "Yep. I did and I am." She blinked in surprise and then smiled. Then we started to sing "happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Dani. Happy birthday to you." She was blushing profusely. Mom said "why don't you open your presents? Then we can have a fun day." I then thought of something. I hit pause on my watch and left. I went to each evil ghost and encased them in a thick layer of crystal. Then I went back to the house. I hit play and sat down. Dani sat on the floor and opened Jazz's first. It was a book on studying for collage. She put it aside and opened grandmas. It was a fancy looking Fenton wrist ray. I could tell that it was a new one. She put it on. Then she opened grandpas. It was a large fudge sculpture of her. Wow. She put it on a plate on the table and grabbed dads. She opened it and it was a movie. It was blood bath zombies the trilogy. She put it to the side. Then she opened Roses. It was a makeup kit. She placed it on the table. Then she opened moms. It was a video game. She picked up tuckers present. It was a PDA. Then she looked to the plate. A circle gift was on it. Not mine. She opened it. It was a halo. She placed it on her head and it glowed a bright white. When it dimmed down she was looking surprised. I knew what it meant. I had a test over this stuff with clockwork. She was now a angel. It was a high honor. I wasn't even a time guard. Oh well. She smiled. Then I threw my present on the plate. It wouldn't break. She picked it up and opened it. It was a bracelet. And a small booklet. It would turn into anything she wanted. And only she could use it. She flipped through it and nodded. She placed it on her arm and whispered "phone."it melted and changed into a small phone. She then whispered "bracelet" and it changed to the bracelet. She nodded. Then she put everything minus a few thing in her room. Then she said "let's go." I nodded and asked mom a question in her head "um. Where to?" She blinked and thought "how about the lake." I nodded and opened a portal to the lake. I ran in my room and grabbed my swimsuit. The rest did the same minus my grandparents and jazz. I made them a portal and they left. Dad came in carrying a boat. He was going fishing. Mom was going to set up the grill and food center. I was officially a vegetarian by the way. We all got to the lake, not lake eerie by the way, and jack placed the boat in the water and jumped in. I laid down a towel and sat on it. I made a black umbrella and sat it beside me. I sat under it. I watched as rose made a sand castle and Dani swam around in the ocean. I yawned and then got up. I jumped into the ocean and changed. I realized that I was in my full costume. I sighed underwater I flew above the water and sighed again. This costume was fine during a fight but relaxing no. I opened a portal to home and flew in. I flew into my room and peeled my costume off. I heard someone fly in. "Hello. Krystal. Are you alright." Mom asked. I said "yea I'm fine. Just changing my costume." "Oh. Ok. I'll see you later." She said. I found a swimming suit that looks like my costume. I had been working on it for a while. I put it on and it fit perfectly. It was done at least. I flew through the portal and closed it. I dived into the ocean and flew through the water. I saw a boat in the water and I swan under it. I then felt a sharp pain in my thigh. I stopped and looked at it. Crap. The fish hook was in my thigh. I turned intangible but it shocked me. Ghost proof. I flew out of the water at high speed and felt it rip out. Ow. I sped back down but towards the beach. I landed and watched as I healed. I healed and jumped back in the ocean. This time I stayed far away from the boat. I saw all types of fish. We stayed till it was almost five o'clock. Then grandma called "dinner." We all go to the beach and sat down at a table. Me and mom got salads while everyone else especially tucker got steaks. It was a very nice day. I decided to go with mom to the save the tigers meeting tomorrow. School was almost over. Soon mom and dad was going to be going off to collage. I think that I might explore the country. But first things first. When we finished up with the dinner I opened a portal to home. I jumped in and they followed. The decor was still up. I went in my room to change clothes I got in clean goth clothes and then I changed to a ghost and changed into my costume. Then I became human and walked into the living room. Mom was passing out cake and ice cream. All chocolate. We finished it and it was time for bed. I laid in my bed and tried to sleep. I couldn't. I got up after a couple of hours and sighed. I changed and opened a portal to the outside. I flew to the school and read the board. "Schools out. One week and a half." I sighed again. In two weeks mom and dad would leave. They had to get their stuff ready to move to California. Then dani and rose was going to live with grandma and grandpa for a few years. Me well I. Was going to explore. I took off faster. I heard "hello ghost welps child." I turned. Skulker. I sighed and said"can't you leave me alone. I'm in a bad mood." Then he made a mistake. He replied "not until I get all of your family's pelts." I glared at him and then shot him. He shot me. I dodged and then I flew at him. I smashed into him with a ghost shield in front of me. He was blasted all over. I grabbed his tiny form and made a small portal. I threw him in it and closed it. I flew through the air really fast. I made it around the city in a few minutes. I sped to the park. I slowed down and stopped. I sat on the swing and started to swing myself. I heard someone walk up. "Hello. I've seen you with Danny and Sam. A few rumors are going around. Are you like a friend of theirs. Or something?" I looked up. A African American girl was sitting on the other swing. I changed and said "well sort of. I prefer to think of them as my parents. I know you. Your Valerie. Valerie grey. Your one my parents friends." I held up my hand and made a small portal. I grabbed my bag and gave her my papers. She read them and said "oh. That's why you. Look so much like Sam and Danny. What's your name." "Krystal." "Nice." I smiled. "Um. It may be none of my business but why are you out here at nearly midnight?" She said. "I couldn't sleep so I came to here to fly around. In two weeks I'm leaving to see the world while mom and dad go to California for collage. They have to leave early to get there before everyone else do they can study while scouting the area." I said. It was true. I read their minds. She nodded. I sighed and said "what about you." She smiled and said "well I am a ghost hunter and my equipment said that there was a ghost in the area so I came to check it out." I nodded. I yawned said "night." She nodded and gave me the papers back then she left. I opened a portal and went home. I laid down on my bad and fell asleep.


End file.
